Memories
by 16choco25
Summary: Chisaki yang selalu merasa bersalah setiap kali Tsumugu menyelamatkannya, hingga akhirnya dia mendapati kenyataan bahwa Manaka diam-diam mencemburuinya... Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?


Hiradaira Chisaki's POV

Terkadang lelaki itu penuh kejutan. Dengan wajah dinginnya, dia mampu menghadirkan kehangatan untukku saat aku memerlukannya. Saat kulihat wajah seriusnya yang sedang membaca buku atau mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemarinya di mejanya yang hanya berjarak satu meter dari mejaku, aku merasa ingin terus selalu bersamanya. Dan aku merasa bodoh ketika saat berbicara dengannya, pipiku langsung merona merah dengan sendirinya sehingga membuatnya sedikit tergelak.

Aku tidak pernah memaksanya menyebutkan nama kecilku. Tapi dia selalu memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, Chisaki. Aku benar-benar menyukai nada dalam suaranya saat menyebut namaku. Menenangkan. Tanpa kusadari dia benar-benar kehilangan rasa kebahagiaannya sejak usianya sembilan tahun, ketika dia datang ke rumah kakeknya sendirian dan membantu kakeknya bekerja sebagai nelayan. Aku benar-benar salut dengan keputusan dan pilihan-pilihan dalam hidupnya. Dan dia benar-benar menginspirasiku.

Kadang dia seperti salju yang perlahan meleleh di hadapanku. Aku tidak tahu itu. Namun ketika daguku tepat berada di bahunya, dan tangan tegasnya merangkulku, aku merasa nyaris tidak bisa bernapas. Aku suka di saat dia merapatkan jaketnya atau membaca buku di tengah keramaian dan dia akan mulai terdiam dan tenggelam dalam dunianya. Kadang aku menyesali, kenapa hatiku tidak terbuka untuknya pada saat pertama kali aku melihatnya di daratan. Dan kenapa harus Manaka yang menyukainya untuk pertama kalinya? Kenapa Manaka yang harus terjaring oleh jaringnya seakan-akan pertemuan mereka adalah sebuah takdir?

Ini gila. Benar-benar membuat otakku seakan tidak bisa berpikir dan napasku sangat sesak dan kata-kata di bibirku tercekat.

Dan tiba-tiba lelaki itu mencubit pipiku dengan pelan. Aku langsung menoleh dan tersadar dari lamunanku. Lelaki itu. Dia ada di hadapanku, tersenyum dingin seperti biasanya. Dan seperti biasanya, dia mengenakan jaket biru gelapnya yang selalu dirapatkan ke tubuhnya dan dia duduk di sebelahku. Sedetik kemudian tatapan mereka bertabrakkan dan aku merasa aku benar-benar bermimpi. Lelaki itu menyandarkan bahunya di pintu masuk dan memasukkan tangannya ke saku jaketnya yang tebal. Wajah dinginnya mengarah padaku, dan bola mata itu menatapku aneh.

"Chisaki?" suaranya dalam. Aku menoleh ke arahnya yang sedang memandangiku dengan sudut bola mata hitamnya. Bola mata biruku menatapnya, lekat. Entah mengapa, aku begitu menyukai suaranya ketika memanggil namaku.

"Ya?" sahutku langsung dengan wajahku yang memanas. Sudut mata dingin itu menatapku lekat.

Tsumugu berdeham, dan wajah dinginnya kembali menatapku dengan tatapan tidak biasanya, aku tahu tatapan itu, tatapan khawatirnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa, bukan?" tanyanya dan secara pelan, menyentuh tangan kananku. "Kulitmu agak kering. Wajahmu... agak pucat."

Aku tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalaku, menyatakan tidak. Seperti biasa, dia selalu mengkhawatirkanku. "Tidak ada masalah." Aku menggerak-gerakkan tangan kananku dengan cepat. "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja." Aku tersenyum lagi, mencoba menenangkannya. Dia hanya menatap jauh ke depan seperti menerawang. Tiba-tiba kepalaku secara refleks menoleh ke arahnya.

"Tsumugu?"

"Hm?" sahutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Kenapa kau... memanggilku dengan nama kecilku? Kau... tahu nama keluargaku, bukan?" tanyaku memberanikan diri. Dengar saja, dia memanggilku Chisaki, bukan Hiradaira, nama keluargaku, padahal dia tahu nama lengkapku. Dan nada suaranya saat memanggilku...

Astaga, benar-benar seperti memanggil seorang...

Kekasih. Bibir Tsumugu yang terkatup rapat, tiba-tiba menyunggingkan senyumnya. Di ujung suasana dingin bumi berselimut salju ini, melihat senyumnya bagaikan mentari yang menyinari duniaku secara cepat dan menghangatkanku. Senyumnya dapat membuatku tenang dan aku hanya bisa berharap bisa melihat senyumnya untuk setiap hari.

"Karena aku suka namamu, Chisaki." Dia membalasnya cepat dengan nada tegas sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jari-jemari lengan kurusnya.

Hanya itu? Keningku langsung membentuk guratan-guratan samar yang saling berlawanan dan aku hanya bisa memandangi butiran salju yang berjatuhan menari-nari di jendela ruang kelas dan dia langsung melirikku. Aku buru-buru menunduk tersipu malu dan menimpalinya, "Tsumugu, kau tahu... Saat kau memanggilku dengan nama kecilku, hal itu membuat..."

Aku sedikit ragu, namun dia menatapku penuh pertimbangan, dan aku menelan ludah gugup, melanjutkan dengan hati-hati, "Kita... terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih." Astaga, setelah mengatakan hal itu aku merasa napasku tercekat dan aku benar-benar merasa sulit bernapas. Dia tertawa pelan.

"Benarkah?" balasnya dengan nada geli, disertai tawa kecil di ujung kalimatnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau benar-benar menyukaiku?"

"Apa?" Mataku langsung terbelalak dan aku langsung menatapnya serius. "Tidak mungkin!" bantahku berdusta dan dia hanya puas menertawai ekspresi wajahku yang mungkin sudah merona merah dan aku menunduk malu. "Mana mungkin aku menyukaimu, tidak mungkin... Kurasa kau..." Aku tertawa sejenak, tidak yakin akan mengatakan hal ini. "Terlalu percaya diri."

Dia tertawa juga ketika mendengar perkataanku barusan. "Tapi, bukankah banyak gadis yang..." Dia terdiam sejenak dan memegang dagunya, "Menyukai lelaki yang tenang sepertiku?"

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja tidak! Dan menurutku... kau..." Napasku tercekat. Aku seakan-akan tidak bisa bicara dan mungkin aku hanya mengatakannya pada orang yang benar-benar kusayangi.

_Menurutku kau tampan sekali_.

"Tampan, bukan?" ceplosnya langsung dengan wajah tanpa dosanya seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiranku dengan sekali lihat. Aku tergelak lagi untuk kesekian kalinya dan menyiku bahunya pelan dengan siku tangan kananku.

"Tsumugu..." rajukku dengan wajah konyol.

.

.

Pandanganku tiba-tiba benar-benar lamur. Aku terus berjalan tanpa tahu arah. Tiba-tiba tubuhku lunglai dan aku nyaris pingsan di pinggir koridor kelas. Tiba-tiba aku merasa napasku sesak dan mataku berkunang-kunang. Bobot tubuhku nyaris jatuh dan kedua kakiku seakan tidak lagi menginjak bumi. Kakiku tidak mampu lagi menahan bobot tubuhku dan aku jatuh terjerembab ke tanah. Benar-benar nyaris mati. Doaku terkabul. Akhirnya ada seseorang yang menahanku, aku menggenggam tangannya erat dan dia menarikku keluar dari keramaian tersebut. Tangan hangat itu mencengkram tanganku erat, seperti kuncup bunga dengan tangkainya. Jaket biru gelapnya dipenuhi salju. Aku benar-benar bersyukur kali ini Tubuhku benar-benar seakan-akan lumpuh dan tubuhku langsung ditopang oleh tangan tegas yang langsung kukenali.

_Seseorang... Siapa pun... Tolonglah_...

Aku nyaris menangis dan suaraku benar-benar tidak keluar. Pertanda bahwa napasku benar-benar tersendat dan benar-benar membutuhkan pertolongan secepatnya. Aku sudah terlalu lemah untuk berteriak. Lututku merasa lemas. Air mataku mengalir pelan.

_Kami-sama... Tolonglah..._

Aku menghela napas lega dan mengatur napasku pelan-pelan. Aku berusaha luar biasa untuk mengatur napasnya agar normal kembali. Lelaki itu memapahku ke bangku taman pelan-pelan. Tubuhku benar-benar sudah oleng dan nyaris kehilangan kesadaran sepenuhnya.

Tangan hangat itu mengulurkan minuman kalengnya, dan aku langsung meminumnya. Napasku sedikit lega dan aku mengusap air matanya perlahan. Teh hangat kalengan itu benar-benar menyelamatkanku. Ralat, tepatnya lelaki itulah yang benar-benar menyelamatkanku. _He was my saviour_, batinku singkat.

"_Arigatou_..."

Aku mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa sosok penolongku dan tiba-tiba napasku langsung tercekat. Mataku berusaha keras menahan air mata yang akan jatuh ke kedua belah pipinya lagi, seakan tidak percaya akan sosok yang dilihatku tepat di depan mataku itu. Kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibirku tersendat pelan.

Tangan ini... Derap langkah kakinya cepat dan berirama. Buku-bukuku yang jatuh semua dipeganginya dengan tangan kirinya, dan tangan kanannya menopang tubuhku yang sangat lemas seakan kehabisan tenaga. Aku benar-benar lemah, tidak berdaya sama sekali. Tangan tegas itu merengkuhku erat.

Dia. Selalu saja dia.

Kihara Tsumugu.

Dalam dekapannya, aku bisa mencium aroma kayu cendana yang khas, dan membuatku merasa nyaman dalam dekapannya dan pelan-pelan dia meletakkanku di dalam bak mandi yang sudah ia isi air penuh dan secara perlahan, ia menambahkan garam dan perlahan-lahan aku mulai mendapati kesadaranku dan kulitku yang mengering mulai melembab kembali walaupun pandanganku masih sedikit buyar dan aku langsung menatap wajah dinginnya itu dengan wajah penasaran, kenapa dia benar-benar bisa ada di saat aku benar-benar membutuhkannya.

_Seolah-olah dia bisa membaca hatiku yang sedang kesulitan._

"Chisaki. Kau baik-baik saja?"

Aku mengangguk lemah. Dia hanya menggigit bibirnya dan pelan-pelan, dia mengacak rambutku dan hal itu membuatku merasa terlihat lemah di hadapannya. "Syukurlah. Apa kau ingin menambah garam?" tanyanya sambil mengambil kantong plastik bening berisi garam laut dan menaburkannya di bak air di kamar mandi ruang kesehatan ini.

Aku menggeleng. Mencoba tersenyum walau sebenarnya kepalaku pusing setengah mati. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku sudah merasa jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih."

Tiba-tiba dia berdiri dari bangkunya dan berkata, "Kurasa aku akan benar-benar memantaumu, sebab bisa-bisa _ena_-mu kering secara tiba-tiba. Aku bisa langsung membawamu ke bak mandi ini." Wajahnya benar-benar serius, dan aku langsung tertawa melihat wajah seriusnya seperti itu. Dia menoleh. Aku menatapnya, mencoba bersifat konyol.

"Kenapa kau berwajah seperti itu? Aku akan baik-baik saja," ujarku diiringi tawa kecil di ujung kalimatku. Dia menarik napas panjang sambil mencelupkan tangannya pada air di bakku. Dan dia menggerak-gerakkan tangannya yang mengambang di dalam air.

"Aku hanya cemas," jawabnya sambil menambahkan garam pada air rendamanku. Dia menatapku dengan wajah serius. Poninya basah akibat keringat yang terus menetes dari keningnya. "Aku benar-benar cemas."

"Chii-_chan_!"

Manaka langsung menghambur padaku dengan wajah cemasnya. Diiringi pandangan kaget Hikari dan Kaname, mereka berjalan mendekatiku yang terbaring lemas. Hikari menahan tubuh Manaka yang menindihiku dan Kaname hanya tertawa pelan. Aku tersenyum simetris, mencoba menenangkannya dengan mengelus rambut Manaka secara pelan. Walaupun aku sedikit kaget akan teriakannya tersebut dan pertanyaannya... bagaimana bisa dia tahu aku disini?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Chii-_chan_?" tanyanya cemas seperti biasanya dan dia menarik napasnya panjang, mungkin karena dia berlari ke ruang kesehatan untuk menyusulku setelah mendengarku pingsan.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Manaka. Jangan khawatir," ujarku.

"Tsumugu-_kun_..." Mata Manaka yang besar dan bulat itu, menatapku lekat dan ganti menatap Tsumugu yang duduk mencakung seraya bertumpang tangan tidak jauh dari bak rendamku. "Mengantarmu kesini?" tanyanya dengan nada ragu. Aku langsung merasa benar-benar bersalah mendengar nada suaranya.

"Ya," sela Tsumugu langsung dengan nada tegas. Manaka hanya menatapnya sekilas. Tatapan itu, aku tahu. Tatapan cemburunya. Aku langsung menatap Tsumugu dan Manaka secara bergantian dengan kedua bola mataku dan menggigit bibirku gugup. _Bahagia sempurna, adalah ketika kita mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan tanpa menyakiti perasaan orang lain._

_Tolong, Tsumugu... _

_Jangan terlalu baik lagi padaku..._

.

.

"Biar kuantar."

Aku menoleh kaget. Tiba-tiba saja Tsumugu sudah berdiri di sebelahku dan jalannya menjajariku. Dia meneguk air mineralnya perlahan dan aku langsung mempercepat jalanku "Tidak usah," elakku. "Aku... bisa pulang bersama Kaname."

"Biarkan aku mengantarmu." Dia berusaha menjajariku dan aku hanya menghela napas lelah. Tidak apa-apa kalau dia hanya mengantarku sampai perbatasan laut. Bukankah dia dan aku sejalan? Hanya berjalan bersama, hanya berjalan bersama.

Tak ada pilihan lain kecuali mengiyakannya. Akhirnya dia berjalan menjajari langkahku. Berjalan di tengah salju yang berjatuhan dengan perlahan dengan hening. Tanpa suara dan dipenuhi suasana cangung. Tepatnya aku yang cangung dan dia pun enggan memulai pembicaraan. Dia berdeham dan merapatkan jaketnya. Sialnya, aku tidak membawa jaket, jadi aku hanya melipat kedua tanganku rapat-rapat. Tiba-tiba saja dia melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya di badanku, dan aku langsung membelalakkan mataku sekian sentimeter. Dia hanya mengangguk melihat wajahku yang tertegun. "Aku tak ingin kau sakit," ujarnya.

_Tsumugu... _

_Kurasa aku mulai mencintaimu._

.

.

Kihara Tsumugu's POV

"_Berapa lama yang harus kita lakukan sampai mata kita terpejam?_

_Kita sudah menunggu, dan menunggu,_

_Tetapi kita masih tetap sendiri,_

_Ketika kusebut namamu dalam mangkuk air,_

_Gelembung naik menjadi busa."_

Aku menenggelamkan tanganku ke dalam air hangat dalam mangkuk air yang berisi garam. Teringat gadis berambut biru dan bermata jernih itu. Hiradaira Chisaki. Gadis ini benar-benar unik. Dia berbeda dari gadis-gadis yang pernah ditemuiku. Ada suatu hal yang membuatnya terlihat berbeda di mataku. Hal unik yang tidak dapat kukesampingkan sama sekali. Dia tenang, cantik, dan cerdas. Kupikir aku hanya mengaguminya, ternyata aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya.

Mataku menyipit dengan sendirinya. Aku mengerang dan langsung mengangguk mengerti dan menarik napas panjang. Kini aku tahu alasan mengapa aku sangat peduli pada gadis itu dan selalu berusaha ingin melindunginya ataupun memperhatikan gadis itu.

Rupanya aku mulai merasa bahwa aku benar-benar membutuhkan gadis itu di sisiku. Tiba-tiba perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Aku benar-benar merindukannya. Terkadang aku mulai merasa memiliki seseorang, ketika seseorang itu jauh dariku, dan terkadang aku baru menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku adalah seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari sekitarku. Aku menarik napasku perlahan dan mengembuskannya pelan-pelan.

"_Kalau kau merindukan seseorang, tenggelamkan tanganmu dalam air hangat dan sebut namanya berkali-kali sambil memejamkan mata, pasti rasa rindumu hilang," ucap Chisaki sambil tersenyum menglihkanku dari buku yang sedang kubaca. Aku menoleh. Sedikit ingin menertawakannya karena belum tentu hal itu benar-benar terjadi._

"_Aku serius, Tsumugu." Tatapan matanya menggantung, menatapku serius. Aku bergantian menatapnya serius. "Cinta itu layaknya lautan. Kadang menenangkan seperti air surut, namun terkadang membahayakan seperti air pasang. Dan aku sering melakukan hal itu, mencelupkan tanganku ke dalam air hangat dan menyebut nama-nama sahabatku jika aku merindukan mereka."_

Aku buru-buru mencelupkan tanganku ke dalam air hangat dan menarik napas panjang lebar dan memejamkan mataku secara perlahan dan membayangkan senyumnya.

"Hiradaira Chisaki," ujarku pelan sambil berkali-kali menyebutkan namanya dalam hati. Tanganku yang mengambang di dalam air kukepalkan pelan-pelan. Desir ombak laut yang perlahan memenuhi telingaku berdesir. Aku langsung menutup telingaku dengan kedua telapak tanganku.

"Aku masih rindu padamu, Chisaki."

Aku menghela napas panjang dan mengatupkan mulutku. Tidak berhasil. Mataku menatapi mangkuk berisi air hangat itu, yang ada hanya wajah Chisaki yang tersenyum. Aku membalas senyumnya, dan berkata perlahan seakan memperolok diriku sendiri, "Padahal baru tadi pagi aku bertemu denganmu, Chisaki. Kenapa sekarang hatiku merasa sangat khawatir padamu?"

"Tsumugu," panggil kakekku dengan suara beratnya. "Besok kau harus mengunjungi orangtuamu, bukan? Pergilah tidur!"

Aku menghela napas kesal.

_Jangan terlalu pikirkan sendirimu, karena ada seseorang di luar sana yang sedang bertanya-tanya seperti apa rasanya bertemu denganmu._

.

.

Normal POV

_Chisaki._

_Mungkin saat kau membaca surat ini, aku hanya sedang memandangi lautan dengan kedua belah mataku dari kejauhan. Mencari-cari dimana rumahmu, dan aku bisa memandangi atapnya dengan rasa rindu yang sudah membuncah. Hari ini aku pergi ke rumah orangtuaku, dan aku tidak bisa mengatakan secara langsung apa yang kurasakan padamu._

_Sudah kubilang, bahwa aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang kurasakan padamu, dan perlu kau tahu, menahan perasaan itu lebih sakit daripada perasaannya tertolak. Bibirku terkatup dan kata-kataku tercekat di tenggorokanku. __Kadang, kau bertemu seseorang yang sangat berarti dalam hidupmu hanya untuk menyadari pada akhirnya kamu harus melepaskannya._

_Aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku harus selalu membantumu. Perasaanku tergerak. Mungkin aku hanya perlu belajar memahamimu, karena ternyata aku hanya mampu menjadi penolongmu dibanding menjadi kekasihmu._

_Hanya karena kau belum jadi milikku, tak berarti kau takkan pernah jadi milikku. Itu hanya berarti aku belum siap untuk memilikimu. Dan aku sadar, dan mencoba memahami perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu._

_Tsumugu_

"Chii-_chan_? Kenapa hari ini Tsumugu tidak masuk?"

Suara riang Manaka mengagetkan Chisaki yang masih membaca surat Tsumugu yang disampaikan oleh kakek Tsumugu ketika dia bertemu dengan kakek Tsumugu di ujung perbatasan darat dan laut saat berangkat sekolah. Buru-buru Chisaki melipat surat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya.

"Ah," Chisaki mengatur napasnya. "Dia harus pergi menengok kedua orangtuanya di kota, jadi hari ini dia tidak masuk."

"Oh, begitu."

Chisaki menatap bangku sebelah Kaname yang kosong, tanpa ada wajah yang biasanya selalu menyunggingkan senyum khasnya untuknya, bangku Tsumugu. Chisaki berbisik dalam hati, "Aku akan datang ke rumahmu hari ini. Walaupun _ena_-ku harus mengering."

.

.

"Terkadang aku hanya bisa menebak bahwa kau menyukaiku."

Chisaki tersenyum. "Dan kau masih memikirkannya? Tentang seseorang yang sangat kusayangi?"

"Mungkin. Tidak berlebihan bila kukatakan bahwa aku akan mencarinya." Wajah Tsumugu serius.

Chisaki tergelak. "Kau tak perlu mencarinya."

Tsumugu menatap Chisaki untuk kesekian kalinya. "Aku pasti akan menemukannya."

"Bila orangnya adalah dirimu?" _Dan aku sadar, dan mencoba memahami perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu._

Mata Tsumugu terbelalak. "Kau serius?" _Sudah kubilang, bahwa aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa yang kurasakan padamu, dan perlu kau tahu, menahan perasaan itu lebih sakit daripada perasaannya tertolak._

Chisaki mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "Baik, kutarik kembali ucapanku."

"Jangan," ucap Tsumugu dan dia memegang tangan Chisaki dengan erat, hingga membuat tangan Chisaki bergetar hebat dan seakan tidak bisa bernapas. "Benarkah itu?"

Mata Chisaki berkaca-kaca. "Aku tidak mau mengatakannya."

"Akan kupaksa kau mengatakannya."

Dengan sekali sentakkan, Tsumugu memeluk tubuh Chisaki dan dia mengelus rambut biru Chisaki. Chisaki bisa merasakan dagunya di bahu Tsumugu dan mulutnya tertutup kemeja Tsumugu yang dibasahi air mata bahagianya.

"Chisaki."

"Tsumugu... Aku mencintaimu..."

"Aku tahu itu."_Dan aku sadar, dan mencoba memahami perasaanku padamu. Aku mencintaimu. _

_Terkadang aku mulai merasa memiliki seseorang, ketika seseorang itu jauh dariku, dan terkadang aku baru menyadari bahwa seseorang yang sangat berarti bagiku adalah seseorang yang berada tidak jauh dari sekitarku. _

.

.


End file.
